It all started with a bracelet
by CherryFlower05
Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist.He looked up ready to walk away,placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him.“Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you."
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 1: The Bracelet

Glasses clicked together and male laughter filled the air. A bright blonde laughs with his best friend and he called for another glass. A midnight black haired girl with lavender eyes came towards him and said.

"Don't you think that's enough Naruto-kun?"

The blonde laughed and slammed the empty bottle on the table.

"Another rounds Hinata-chan." He says, "The teme is in a real drinking mood."

He barked out a laugh and looked at his best friend with a glass in his hand. He was swirling the liquid in the glass before taking it down in one gulp. The girl obviously got the point and when for another bottle for the gentlemen.

"Teme, you're really in a new mood tonight." His friend said lazily, "What, taking a girl finally?"

His friend looked up, a smirk played on his lips and a light blush over his cheeks. The drowning onyx eyes bored into the sea blue of his friend and he grunted.

"What I do with any female here is my business dope." He replied.

It was obvious these two boys no young men were friends and very close ones. The bright blonde, the more talkative one in the ground was a charmer. Any girl fell for his cheeky grin he would flash them and those unforgettable blue eyes of his however truth to be told his young man had already found his love and she was his and his alone.

His lover when by the name of Hinata Hyuuga and was the once heiress of the Hyuuga business however she gave it all up to her cousin to be with her lover Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto came from a high class family as well and will soon be taking over his family's business at the age 25. Hinata and he were set to marry officially three months from now. Hinata was 24 years old and was more than ready to carry her lover's name.

The best friend of Naruto went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He had dark raven locks that framed his face and stuck out at the ends in the back. His dark eyes made any woman feel like she was drowning in them and when he spoke, they melted under his husky voice. Any female could be his however he has no care for them. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in females no that was not the problem at all, it was just that the right female hadn't come as of yet and when he saw her only then would he take action.

Sasuke was from a high class family as well. The Uchihas were very powerful and their name was known worldwide. Sasuke was the youngest son in his family and was forever in the shadow of his elder brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke hated his brother for that; he hated Itachi for all the 25 years he lived knowing him. He would be better than his brother one day and the world will see it.

"Hey, hey teme look at your brother's friends." Naruto said pointing out the drunken men on the other side of the bar.

Sasuke looked and saw that almost all his brother's friends were passed out. His brother was in the far corner, his eyes closed at the moment but Sasuke knew he wasn't even close to being drunk or passed out.

It was a tradition for all of them to come to the bar on Fridays and have a drink. Today was of cause Friday. The door opened again and Sasuke looked lazily at the person who had entered.

It was a woman, cloaked in black. She walked quickly to where his brother was and stopped his front of the passed out red haired. She placed her hand on his shoulders and shook him, calling out, 'nii-san.'

Another woman appeared; she wasn't hiding her face. It was clearly seen from a midnight wavy hair falling to her waist in her low ponytail and her eyes to match. She picked out a glass that once had some ice in it but now had melted and threw the cold water on the boy's face.

His eyes flew open and glared that the person who threw the icy water in his face. He looked to his side and saw the jade eyes looking at him and ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke could hear her clearly now as she spoke, the cloaked woman.

"Nii-san father is coming home." She said, "If you're not home tonight…"

He nodded and got up and his world swayed. The other woman steadied him as she swung around of his arms over her shoulder and placed one of her own on his waist. The other girl clasped her hands on front of her and walked behind them. She passed the table where Sasuke and Naruto was looked at Sasuke for one moment and for the first time jade and onyx met.

She gasped when the other woman called out to her and her hands removed itself from its clasped position.

"Sakura hurry up!"

She moved quickly to catch up with them. Her hand move to her hands, banging against her leg and her bracelet fell to the ground. It had all happened to quickly and she didn't noticed when her bracelet fell. The door closed again and Sasuke picked up the lost bracelet. It was sliver with cherry blossoms carved into it. He grunted and shoved it into his pocket. Sasuke got up and said.

"Dope I'm leaving."

"Ha come on teme, Hinata-chan will be back with the new bottle any minute now." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't listen and continued to walk away.

"Enjoy it yourself dope." He said before leaving the bar.

The two women jumped into the waiting car and slammed the door shut.

"Home please." The cloaked woman said. She ripped off her hood and shook free her pink locks. Her jade eyes looked at her friend and smiled, "Looks like we may get away this time."

The midnight haired woman smirked and replied, "Sure maybe,"

Their home came into view and the car entered the large gates that where opened by the guards. Maid waited at the steps for him as the car came to a stop.

"Sakura-sama is Sasori-sama with you?" one of the maids asked. Sakura just nodded and smiled.

"Ayama we better hurry." Sakura told her friend.

Ayama came out the car with a grin on her face and Sasori's head on her shoulder.

"He owns us big time." Ayama said. Sakura giggled and then entered her home.

Sakura Haruno was the only daughter to the high business man Renji Haruno. His wife and Sakura's mother died a long time ago. Sakura was a 24 year old woman and had one brother in her family, Sasori. Sasori was six years older than her at the age 30. Sakura was never known to the world as her father always kept her from it. He said, "My daughter is too innocent and pure for this tainted world." Sakura loved her father but sometimes he went overboard. Sakura's only friend was the 28 year old Ayama Yuko. She came from a well off family but wasn't high class like Sakura and her brother. She worked as a body guard for Sakura and where ever Sakura when-most of the time- Ayama was there.

Sakura longed for the taste of freedom however she knew it was impossible. Her only freedom from her home was marriage and she may yet again be trapped in a cage by her husband. Right now, the life she led was more than enough to keep her happy however she knew one day her father would chose someone for her to marry and she will have to accept that.

Sakura looked at her wrist and squeaked when she saw her bracelet missing. Her eyes started to water, that bracelet was a family heirloom given to her by her late mother. It was her only memory of her.

She bit her lip and prayed that she would find it or have someone find it with the heart to return it to her. Wishful thinking but she had to try.

SasuSaku) the next day (SasuSaku

Sakura moved around the kitchen and cooked up some breakfast. The maids sat down watching to make sure their lady made no mistake. Sakura, on the request of her father, had to learn all the talents needed of a housewife. She had to know how to cook, clean show talent and be able to entertain her husband in time and also of cause be a mother to her children. Sakura was able to play the piano and even composed her own songs to play for her family and-if it ever happened- future husband.

Her mind was still worrying about her lost heirloom when one of the guards walked into the kitchen.

"Sakura-sama," he greeted, "You have a guest."

"No, no, no." Sakura said at once, "No guests today please!"

"But Sakura-sama this guest it for you," The guard said, "He has something of yours which he is returning."

Sakura stopped her cooking and faced the guard, "Something that belong to me?" she asked and received a nod, "Okay please watch the food." She told the maids before leaving the room.

Sasuke waited outside of the large estate. He had found out yesterday from when the other woman spoke her name that her owner of the bracelet was Sakura Haruno, the younger sister of Sasori one if his brother's friends. She was almost never seen in public and when she was, she was always with a guard or her brother who was very overprotective of her. Sasuke didn't know why he was doing this, returning the stupid bracelet but something in the back of his mind told him to and wouldn't stop till he did what he was asked.

Sakura walked out her home, her pale blue dress blowing the wind, her pink locked fixed in a bun and held up by chopsticks. Sasuke looked up and met with her jade eyes and his breathe caught in his throat. She was beautiful, like an angel fallen from heaven. He now couldn't blame the father or Sasori for being so overprotective of her, she was quiet a steal to take.

Sakura looked at the young man carefully and then smiled; she knew his face or his eyes better said. She had seen him at the bar last night, their eyes met for only a moment and even for than small moment she found herself drowning in them like now.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied making Sakura giggled from his answer.

"They said you had something that was mine?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke dug into his pocket until he felt the bracelet. He saw Sakura's face lit up and her smile grew bigger. Sasuke took her waist and placed the bracelet in its place.

"This is yours I believe?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed, he was a charmer this boy. Unlike anyone she ever met.

"Yes, I thought I lost it, thank you." Sakura said and thought to herself, "And just the night before I was hoping that a kind heart would find it was return it to me."

"Ah," Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Matte," Sakura said making him look back, "Tell me what your name is?"

Sasuke smirked and replied, "Sasuke Uchiha,"

He saw her breathe when in caught itself in her throat and how she smiled again at him. "Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure."

Sasuke nodded before pulling out a cigarette and got ready to light it. Sakura frowned and called out, "Uchiha-san!"

He stopped and watched her race towards him.

"Sasuke, just call me Sasuke." He requested.

"Sasuke-kun sounds better no?" she asked, "I was wondering if you would like to come in for breakfast as my thanks Sasuke-kun?"

"No thank you." He quickly replied.

Sakura then looked him straight in his eyes and placed her hand on the cigarette in his mouth and added, "Oh and Sasuke-kun, smoking and drinking will be the death of you."

She pulled it out from between his lips and threw it to the ground stamping it out in one quick movement. She looked up and watched the scowled on his face and then smiled again.

"Now about that breakfast…."

A/N: There the first chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but please still review for me, they make me very happy to see and read about my readers' thoughts on my story.

CherryFlower05


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 2: Can't get you out of my mind

Sasuke scowled as he tried to get himself to order a drink but every time he got close to doing so, her face and voice appeared in his mind. Damn her, she was so annoying. She just showed up one day in his life and now he couldn't get her out of his mind.

All throughout the week when he tried to either smoke or drink her face would appear and the guilt would fill him. Last week Saturday they met and she convinced him to have breakfast with her as her thanks for returning her bracelet. She was a find cook, he would admit that. She also knew how to keep her guest entertained, not a moment was boring with her, her glow pulled him in with no escape.

Sasuke, he the great Sasuke Uchiha had found himself captured by a woman. She, Sakura had something about her that he wanted to find out and he would search until he found it. His best friend Naruto looked at his friend who hadn't ordered a single drink and he noticed his habits of smoking hadn't happen all week.

"Teme you alright," Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Naruto had his wife to be on his lap and to the side was the date okay maybe not Sasuke's date – okay more like a woman sorry stalker that won't leave the poor boy alone- Karin.

Her uneven cut rose red hair and cherry pop eyes and bossy attitude was all in her package. She worked in the Uchiha business and often stalked Sasuke in work. He only agreed to take her along because he hoped it would clear his mind of a certain cherry blossom name woman.

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin said trying to sound sexy however Sasuke paid no attention to her instead he wondered if Sakura was being haunted by him like she was doing his poor mind.

Sakura looked at the flame as it danced it the light wind that was blowing. She smiled as she remembered what the flame meant.

"Still dreaming I see?" Ayama asked shacking her head at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her, jade eyes dancing.

"This flame is my symbol of love, it's gotten bigger recently, and my true love is near." Sakura said.

Ayama rolled her eyes at Sakura when a bust blonde walked in. Her light blonde locks in two pig tails and another woman followed behind her with a pig in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed hugging the woman.

She looked up and met with her hazel eyes. Tsunade was once her mother's best friend. She often told Sakura stories about her mother and herself when they were growing when especially when she saw that Sakura was doing the same foolishness like her mother once did.

Tsunade walked to where the lamp was lit and smiled, "It's gotten bigger," she remarked, "The same thing happened when your mother met your father, it got bigger."

Sakura said nothing and took a seat, her eyes a bit hazed. She was thinking when she first heard the story from her mother herself, it was a very unclear memory but it was very important to Sakura.

Flashback:

"Sakura…" her mother called. Sakura looked at her mother with curious jade eyes. Her mother looked more pale then usual and a fear played in the young child eyes, the fear of losing her mother.

Her mother had a lamp in her hand with a flame lit inside. She smiled softly at her daughter and walked towards her.

"See this?" she asked her daughter and got a nod, "This is flame of love; my love for your father. I lit when I was around your age and it stayed lit up till now."

Sakura's jade eyes opened wide and she smiled brightly at her mother believing every word, "And it will never die." She finished.

She took her daughter's small hand in hers and smiled. They walked outside to where there was a place for two lamps, one lamp already in its place and the other in her mother's hand. Her mother fixed her lamp in place and took the other one down and hadn't to her daughter.

"And now it's your turn to light your flame of love." She said with a sweet smiled.

She helped her daughter lit the lamp and then put it up and Sakura watched in awe that the flame lasted all these years.

A mother later, after that moment a mother and daughter shared, Sayumi Haruno died.

End Flashback:

To this day, both mother and daughter's flame remained lit.

"I wonder if it was him, that young man." Sakura said with a distance smile.

"Who?" Tsunade asked looking at the young girl she saw own daughter.

"A man, with eyes you can just drown into." Sakura replied.

"Oh great, she's been acting like that all week." Ayama said rolling her eyes.

"Love struck," Tsunade said smiling, "Tell me Sakura he is good looking?"

Sakura didn't answer her; she was still struck by him. Sasuke got the answer to his question; he was certainly on the young girl's mind.

"You know what let's have a girl's night out." Ayama said. Tsunade looked at her with an evil look in her eyes and shouted, "TO THE BAR AND THE BEAUTIFUL SAKE!"

Ayama watched as Tsunade grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the room and into the waiting car. Shizune shook her head and Ayama said, "Sorry about that."

Shizune smiled and replied, "It's okay, we would have ended up going sooner or later."

They walked out of the house and into the car that drove off to the bar.

Sasuke was ready to leave, really he was. Karin was being a pain in the neck and wouldn't leave him alone and now he could really use something call sleep.

The door opened again and damn it all there she was. Sakura had just walked in with three other women with her. He never meant to but his mouth spoke on its own, "Sakura,"

It was soft but she heard it shockingly. She turned in his direction and smiled, "Sasuke-kun…"

Tsunade watched in the direction where Sakura was watching and arched her eye brow. "Well you know how to catch them Sakura, just keep him in place." Tsunade told her before going and ordering a bottle of sake.

Sakura was unsure of what to do. Should she go over there or should she stay with her friends. She saw Sasuke getting up and he walked passed her but not before placing a piece of paper in her hands.

She hurryingly opened it and saw a note was written on it.

'_Let's play a game, I'll send you clues and if you get them right we'll meet again.'_

Sakura couldn't help but blush at his ways of getting her attention. She would have to return to favor soon. She remained in a daze for the rest of the night and thought only of Sasuke.

A/N: Well ending it there for now. I think it's shorter than the last one so forgive me for that. Anyway please review

CherryFlower05


	3. Chapter 3

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 3: The game we play

Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled. She was waiting for some kind of clue that would begin the game Sasuke told her they would be playing. He was so different and held so many secrets and she was completely drawn towards that. Half of the day was already gone and yet nothing came, no clue at all and Sakura was losing her excitement to play.

Tsunade watched Sakura all day as she waited to see when she would sneak away like her mother always did when she was young. Tsunade turned to watch the dancing flame that belonged to Sakura and smiled. It was even more beautiful and playful than Sayumi's and that was a good thing.

Sakura stood up when the guard came into the living room with a letter. Sakura looked at him and then asked.

"What is it?"

"A letter for you Sakura-sama." He said.

Sakura got up and grabbed it from the guard. She didn't mean to but her excitement was just waiting to escape from her and rip open the letter. She looked at it as and saw her name neatly written in the centre. It was the same writing style from the note she got when she was at the bar but now it was more neatly written. She opened the letter and saw that it had only one word written on it.

'_Swans,'_

Sakura looked at the letter again and wondered if that was really all he would send her. She felt disappointed at it.

"Swans," Sakura said to herself, "Where will I find swans in Konaha?"

"There are only two lakes where swans live in Konaha." Tsunade said, "Crystal Lake and Central Konaha

"But where would he be?" Sakura asked.

"He must be sending another clue for you; maybe tomorrow." Tsuande said.

"I guess so I better go and get something to eat." Sakura said getting up, "I was so excited that I didn't eat at all for the day."

Tsunade smiled and let her go. She wondered how Sakura's love story would be like and whether or not it would have a happy ending.

Sasuke placed down his pen and shut the folder he was writing in. Today was a long and it just seemed to drag its way to the end. Also there seemed to be a lot of problems going on and he was getting really annoyed plus Karin was only coming into his office and he was forced to lock his door to keep her out. He looked at the time and saw that it was about lunch time and knowing his crazy best friend who he believed had a bottomless hole for a stomach who be bursting through his door in…

5

4

3

2

1

"TEME!"

A crash was heard, and Sasuke shook his head and when to open the door. It was obvious what had happened. Naruto being the idiot as he was didn't bother to see if Sasuke had locked his door and had crash into it. He opened the door and saw Naruto on the door rubbing his head.

"Dope," Sasuke greeted.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, "Come on, I'm hungry and you need some sun."

"Hn," Sasuke said but still followed his friend.

His thoughts landed on a certain pink haired girl who had started to haunt his dream as well. She was as he would describe as 'annoying.' However her annoying ways as something he found he could bear. She made him wonder about her and thing about her which was something many females wanted to do. He was unsure whether she knew what she was doing to him but he did know from the last time he saw her that he was having some effect on her.

"No woman can resist the Uchiha charm," he told himself.

"Hey teme, teme, look a ramen shop!" Naruto shouted running off to order most likely to order about 20 blows of ramen. Sasuke arrived at the shop and sat down and saw that Naruto had already finished three bowls. Yep that boy really did have a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Sasuke looked up at the cherry blossom tree over them and then smirked, he had found his second clue for Sakura of course she wouldn't be able to understand it unless she discovered the answer to the first clue.

SasuSaku) the next day ( SasuSaku

Sakura woke up to see her flowers at her doorstep.

"Oh my," Sakura said picking up the flowers. They were cherry blossoms and she loved cherry blossoms.

"What was that?" Sasori asked coming downstairs.

Sakura hid the flowers behind her and smiled.

"Good morning nii-san." Sakura said, "How was your trip?"

"Don't start with me about that stupid waste of my time." Sasori said.

"Really nii-san, I could help you if you want." Sakura said following him. She handed the flowers to one of the maids telling her to put in her room with some water. She then followed her brother to the kitchen.

Sasori looked at her and Sakura smiled. She knew that her brother hated being a business man. He always wanted to be an artist and create beautiful puppets however their father was against it.

"No like hell you will besides one day you're going to get married so that is out of the question." Sasori said sitting down as the maids set down his breakfast.

Sakura joined him but didn't ask for anything to eat. Sasori looked at her and asked.

"What?"

"You really are something Sasori." Sakura said as she got up. She walked to her room and saw the flowers on her dresser. She ran towards it and saw that there was a note on it.

'_Figure out where yet?'_

Sakura bit her lip and then sat down on her bed. She then lost herself in her thoughts.

"I know that he's either at Crystal Lake or Central Konaha." Sakura thought, "Does one of them have a cherry blossom tree and how will I get there if I do figure out which one it is?"

She picked up her phone and called Tsunade. Shizune answered and Sakura asked to speak to Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura," Tsunade said as she came on.

"Hi Tsuande-sama can I ask you which one of the lakes have a cherry blossom?" Sakura asked.

"Both do Sakura," Tsuande said, "Cherry Blossoms are very popular here in Konaha."

"Oh well thank you." Sakura said before hanging up.

She pouted unable to figure out what she wanted and then slammed her head into her pillow and screamed.

"Sakura-sama a note." One of the guards said.

Sakura jumped at the word 'note' and opened the door. She pulled it opened and took the letter from the guard but not before thanking him.

_Lakes with crystal water and covered with pink and white. Figure it out._

_Sasuke_

A light blub appeared and lit up next to Sakura and she smiled.

"I think I pretty much gave it away." Sasuke thought as he looked up at the sky. He smirked and hoped Sakura was smart.

A/N: Yeah I kind of hate this chapter right now. Sorry if it kind of sucks. The next chapter will have SasuSaku. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	4. Chapter 4

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 4: At the lake

Sakura picked up her phone and called Tsunade's number. She didn't have to wait long before the busty blonde answered her phone. She spoke quickly and then hung up and ran towards her bathroom to get ready. Ayama watched as Sakura walked out of her room looking like she was up to no good.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ayama asked eyeing Sakura.

Sakura squeaked and then turned around to meet with Ayama's dark orbs.

"Ayama well I'm going out." Sakura said.

"Without me I don't think so." Ayama said placing her hands on her hips.

The door was then burst open by Tsunade and she pulled Sakura by her hand out of the house.

"Matte where are you taking her?!" Ayama shouted as she chased them out of the house.

It was too late, the car Tsunade had taken was off and she couldn't do anything but wait for Sakura to get back.

In the car with Tsunade and Sakura, the blonde looked at Sakura and wondered what she was thinking about.

"What is on your mind?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"I really don't know but I do hope I was right." Sakura said.

Tsunade took Sakura's hand and held it in hers, "You're right don't worry." She told her making Sakura smile.

Sakura watched outside her window seeing all the people walking and living their lives as free as can be. She wished she could have that. The car came to a stop and Sakura climbed out.

"Continue down this path and at 12 I'll be back for you." Tsuande told her. Sakura nodded and when off. She felt the wind playing in her hair that she had left loose. Her dress flew up sometimes and she had to place down her hands on it. She saw the lake in the distance and all the beautiful swans in it. She clasped her hand together and smiled. She saw a boat at the end of the lake and saw a young man near it. She was right! Sakura had figured it out!

She ran down the small hill she was on and when where the young man was. Sasuke turned around on hearing someone coming towards him and felt a huge weight flying off him when he saw who it was.

"Sasuke-kun, I figured it out!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him. She tripped and let out a scream. Her heart when wild when Sasuke caught her. She met with his beautiful drowning eyes and felt her cheeks heat up. Sasuke watched her and smirk; she looked very cute with that innocent blush on her. It showed how pure she was compared to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"This place it beautiful." Sakura said pulling herself away from his arms but finding that she missed the feeling of protection that came with his arms around her. She turned her face away from him and hoped that he couldn't hear her wild heart beating against her chest.

Sakura was pulled out of her thought when she felt Sasuke's hands in hers. She looked up and felt embarrassed when she saw how close he was. Sasuke grunted and pulled her hand telling her to follow.

He took her towards the boat and told her to get in.

"Are we going out?" Sakura asked looking at the small boat, "Will we be safe in that."

"Ah," Sasuke replied amused by her childish behavior of fearing of falling in the pond.

Sakura got into the boat still a bit scared but she wanted to trust Sasuke so she when along with the entire thing. Sasuke got in and then rowed out to the centre of the lake.

Sakura had her hands on her lap and she looked around like a kid now seeing the world fro the first time. Her jade eyes were wide and played with excitement. She watched the beautiful white creatures as they landed in the pond and moved around.

"So beautiful," Sakura said. She watched the water and noticed that it was crystal clear expect for a few cherry blossom petals that floated around in it. She moved her hand around in the water and giggled. She now tasted what felt like freedom.

Sasuke watched her as she looked around. He felt something move inside of him when Sakura smiled or laughed to herself. Was it happiness, love? He didn't know. He saw the swans coming towards them and smirked. He bent down and picked up the bread wrapped in a navy blue cloth from the ground.

"Want to feed them?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around and smiled, "Yes!"

She picked up a small piece of bread and watched as Sasuke threw it out for the swans and she then copied him. One of the swans came towards them and Sakura grew a bit scared. Sasuke shook his head and reached out his hand to touch the swan. Sakura grasped afraid that the creature would attack Sasuke however it allowed him to touch him and Sakura was shock.

"How?" she asked looking at him.

He said nothing but did take her hand and pulled it towards the swan to feel its soft wet feathers. Sparks flew through Sakura when Sasuke took her hand. In his other hand he took the last piece of bread and fed it to the swan. Sakura watched his awe as he did this and couldn't help but smile. They rowed back to shore and Sasuke-being the gentleman he saw- helped Sakura out of the boat and it was good thing he did because she almost fell trying it on her down. Gravity seemed to avoid the pink haired girl.

They walked around the lake and learnt a bit more about each other. Sakura now knew why the swans where so friendly with Sasuke. He came here often with his mother and although he seemed embarrassed to say it, Sakura was really happy to hear that some boys actually do take time out of their lives to spend it with their mothers.

"Your mother sounds like a very loving and caring woman." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "She is,"

And Sakura couldn't help but giggled at him; a young man on the outside but a mama's boy by the heart.

Sakura also leant that Sasuke had an elder brother but they didn't spend much time on that topic. Sasuke learnt that Sakura was more trapped like a bird in its cage by her family. She understood that they wanted her to be safe however they took it a bit too far. She was beginning to tell him about her late mother while they sat under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura sat with her legs under her and Sasuke was leaning against the truck of the tree.

"My mother was the one who gave me this bracelet you know." Sakura said, "Before she died."

A tear slipped from her eye and Sakura felt a warm hand wipe it away. How he got so close to her in such short time was beyond her and she could feel her cheeks flaming up again.

"There she goes again blushing." Sasuke thought. He felt proud that he had much affect on her as he was having on him however he wasn't showing it as much as Sakura but when she really got to know him she would know how she was breaking down all of his barriers.

Firstly, no girl was able to haunt his mind like she does or make him feel guilty about something. Then he would never go this far for any girl. Why did he plan all of this? Let her play his game to find him and then take her to the place where only he and his mother came. It was all a mystery to him and right now he couldn't care to solve it.

"Today was fun." Sakura said, "You really are something."

"Hn," Sasuke said acting cocky all over again. She playfully hit him on his arm which was surprisingly hard and made him look at her in shock.

"What?" she asked smiling at him like she had no idea she could hit hard.

"Nothing," Sasuke quickly replied.

Sakura laughed lightly and then Sasuke asked, "You've never really been out like to these places have you?"

"No," Sakura admitted, "The only thing I see are tall buildings not nature beauty."

A long chime was heard and Sakura jumped up.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"The clock," Sasuke replied standing up with her, "Its twelve,"

"Oh I have to go then." Sakura said sadly.

She then turned to Sasuke and asked, "Can we do this again?"

Sasuke wasn't sure why he chose to answer this way but it was like he was no longer in control. He wanted to spend more time with her; to get to know everything about her and then some.

"Ah," he replied.

Sakura's face lit up and she hugged Sasuke. He felt a pair of lips on his cheeks and Sakura then said a hurried goodbye and was gone.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," her exact words.

Sasuke was pulled back into the real world after Sakura was gone away from his sight. His hand touched where he kissed and he asked himself.

_Was he falling for Sakura? And if so was she falling for him?_

Sakura jumped into Tsunade's car when it pulled up and was surprised to see Ayama there inside. Her arms where crossed and she looked displeased.

"Sakura Haruno out of all the silly things you can do!" Ayama shouted.

Sakura bit her lip and then pouted. She knew she would be angry but if only she would listen to her and let her explain why she when.

"Ayama let me talk." Sakura said, "I had to go. He found my bracelet and brought it back. He could have sold it-it was pure sliver- or left it there where it was. He brought back Ayama and then he showed the world or at least a small part of it."

Ayama sighed and then rested her chin in her right hand. She looked at Sakura and then smiled. Sakura did look happier and was glowing more than usual. Whoever this boy was he made Sakura the happy and Ayama was sure if she tried to torn them apart she would hurt her best friend.

"Okay but tell me who is he?" Ayama asked.

Sakura looked up, happy that her best friend had heard her out.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

Sasuke walked into his mansion and saw his blonde best friend on his couch eating the day away. He wondered how Hinata fell for a dope like him.

"Teme where were you?" Naruto asked when he heard footsteps walking into the room.

"Out," Sasuke replied, "What the heck are you doing in my house?"

"Oh I came to tell you when we were having the engagement party for me and Hinata-chan and well you weren't here." Naruto said.

"Well you could have left dope." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen.

Naruto arched his eyebrow at his best friend and then asked, "Okay what's with you?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Okay fine don't tell your best friend however I will find out!" Naruto said getting up, "The party is this Saturday so be there teme after all you are the best man."

"Whatever dope," Sasuke replied as he heard the door closed. He had to remember to change those locks to keep that idiot from eating him out of all his food.

He opened his fridge and grabbed a tomato and sunk his teeth into it. His thoughts wander to sakura wondering what she was doing right now.

A/N: Yeah I finished it only thanks to the endless love songs I listening to right now. Sasuke is major OCC right? Ah love can make a man do strange things. Hope you all like this chapter. Oh by the way does it seem rush? Please tell me! Oh and review!

CherryFlower05


	5. Chapter 5

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 5: Making friends

Sasuke breathed in as he waited for Sakura to show up at the lake. It began their meeting place and from there Sasuke would show her the world. Today he wasn't sure what they should do. He had taken her to most of the placed he knew and were not very heavily populated. He also had to remember that today was his best friend's engagement party and he needed to be there. He could take Sakura with him and let her make some new friends. From what he knows she really only had three true friends the rest of them were only there to get a good name.

Sasuke hears Sakura's voice and looked up to where the small hill was. She looked happier and more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she walked down the hill carefully. She didn't want to shame herself by tripping down the small hill.

Sasuke walked up to her and smirked. Sakura turned her face away and blushed. She wondered how he could do that despite the fact that she had gotten to know him so well.

"So what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…do you want to go to a party?" Sasuke asked.

"A party?" Sakura asked. Excitement played in her eyes and she remembered, "But we can't go at least I can't."

Sasuke grunted and then said, "It's a small thing only a few people."

"Really and I won't be intruding?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Answer Sasuke-kun not grunt." Sakura said laughing.

"No," he replied.

"Well can I go wearing this?" Sakura asked.

She played with her dress showing it to him. He smirked and she giggled.

"Let's go," he told her. They walked towards his car and got in. Sakura snap her seat belt in place and the car took off.

"So what's the party about?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Engagement," he replied, "My best friend is getting married."

"You must be happy." Sakura said, "You're talking about Naruto right?"

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

They drove on in silents which some remarks here and there from the couple. Sasuke arrived at Naruto's home where the small party was. This was the one only for the close friends. The official one was later on this one was a type of get together for friends. Sasuke parked the car and helped Sakura got of the car. He watched her as she looked around in awe. Even Sasuke had to admit Naruto and his family really outdid it for the party.

"Teme you're here!" Naruto shouted as he raced out of the mansion to meet up with his best friend. He stopped short in his run when he saw Sakura looking around, "And you brought a date?"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Sakura's hand to get her attention.

"Hello," Sakura said, "You must be Naruto!"

"Teme who is this and how come you didn't tell you're best friend you were dating!" Naruto said. He faked a hurt look before looking at Sakura again.

She smiled at him and said, "Congratulation on your marriage Uzumaki-san."

"Uzumaki-san?" Naruto asked as his eyebrow knitted themselves, "Don't call me that! I hate formal things!"

"Oh gomen so just Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that will work so what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura," she replied.

"Wait so how do you know me?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun talks about you all the time." Sakura said with a smile, "He seems very fond of you Naruto. He's a great friend as well to have."

Naruto's face lit up as he swung his arms around Sasuke's right shoulder making Sasuke glare at him.

"I knew you cared teme." Naruto said faking some tears.

"Get your hands off of me dope." Sasuke sneered.

"Naruto-kun?" asked a new voice. Sakura looked up and saw a beautiful midnight haired woman coming towards them.

"Hinata-chan look the teme is here!" Naruto shouted, "And he brought a **DATE!** I REPEAT THE SASUKE UCHIHA WINNER OF THE BASTARD OF THE YEAR AWARD SINCE HE WAS BORN BROUGHT A **DATE!**"

"That's nice Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "Hi Sasuke-san."

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he nodded.

Naruto rushed over to Hinata and turned her to face Sakura.

"See Hinata-chan that's the teme's date!" Naruto shouted, "Sakura-chan!"

'Hello," Sakura said.

"Hi nice to meet you," Hinata said, "Do you want to come inside?"

Sakura nodded and walked ahead with the two boys behind.

"So teme I'm guessing she's why you're different?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"You're keeping her close right?" Naruto asked, "She looks like she can love a bastard like you although I'm not sure how."

Naruto received a tap for that remark and was now holding his aching head.

"Teme what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Dope," Sasuke replied before entering the house.

Sakura looked around and saw the small group of people. They stopped what they were doing when she walked in. A light blonde with beautiful baby blue eyes asked.

"Hina who's this?"

"Sakura,"

Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled, at least she wasn't shy.

"Sasuke-san brought her with him." Hinata explained to her friend.

"Really?" the blonde asked. She came over to Sakura and walked around her and then smiled, "I'm Ino!"

"Hello nice to meet you." Sakura replied.

"So tell me how you were able to get Sasuke's attention?" Ino asked her.

"I don't know. I was just myself." Sakura said.

Ino then led her to sit down and attacked her with question after question that Sakura answered without any problem. Sasuke walked in and saw Sakura talking to Ino.

"Sorry she kind of grabbed her." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded and then walked towards the girls.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said looking up and smiling. She got up when she heard a song playing and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Can we please dance?" Sakura asked, "It's been so long since I have done it."

Sakura looked at him with a pouted lip and puppy green eyes. Sasuke tried to ignore it however he couldn't. How could anyone ignore anything like that?!

He let her pull her onto the dance floor and they danced to one of the slow songs.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Ino remarked.

"How troublesome but the boy seems happy." Another man said. He opened his dark coal eyes and looked at Ino.

"I know Shika." Ino said, "And she seems really nice."

"Ino-san seems nice." Sakura said as they swayed to the music.

"She's someone to watch when you're talking." Sasuke warmed her, "She loved gossip."

"I can tell." Sakura replied laughing lightly.

"So what will be doing when we see each other again?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second as the song came to an end and then asked, "What do you want to do?"

Sakura looked at him and then began to think, "Well I love horse back riding." She admitted, "Can we do that?"

"Ah," Sasuke said. It would seem he would agree to anything she asked him to do. It was strange to see the great Uchiha under the command of a woman.

"Really?" Sakura asked shock by his answer.

He nodded and she hugged him in front of everyone.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He hugged her back slowly and in the background you could hear shock words coming out of Sasuke's friends' mouths.

A/N: It was a little rush so please forgive for that. Please review and tell me what you think.

CherryFlower05


	6. Chapter 6

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 6: Horseback riding

Sasuke took one last look at himself in the mirror before leaving his room.

"Going to work dress like that foolish brother?" Itachi asked.

"Leave me the hell alone Itachi." Sasuke replied pushing his elder brother out of the way. Itachi smirked and then thought, "My foolish brother is up to something. I have to find out what."

"Horseback riding?" Ayama asked as she watched Sakura fix her hair in a ponytail.

"Hai," Sakura replied.

"Are you sure you want to?" Ayama asked again.

"Yes I want to." Sakura said. Ayama watched the flame that was outside in front of the mansion. It was brightly lit and filled with new life. She hated to admit it but that flame may be exactly what Sakura claimed it was; a symbol of her love.

"So I'm off!" Sakura said. She turned around so Ayama could see her before she left.

"Okay be careful," Ayama said as she hugged her.

"I will," Sakura replied.

She ran out of the house and climbed into the waiting car. Sakura was lucky that her brother had been called aboard again and her father wasn't home because she knew that she wouldn't have been able to see Sasuke.

The car drove to the lake. The place was still very dark it was around five in the morning however Sakura didn't mind she was one of those early risers. Plus every time she though about Sasuke she felt like a new wave of energy bathed her and woke her up ready for the new day. She truly did like Sasuke and she was sure it won't be too long before she fell head over heals in love with him.

The car came to a stop and Sakura climbed out of it. She raced towards the lake and told the driver that she would make it home on her own. She saw Sasuke waiting under the cherry blossom tree and she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she greeted him.

Sasuke looked up and smiled. Yes smiled, he found himself doing a lot around Sakura and just Sakura.

"Good morning!" Sakura shouted as she in front of him.

"Morning," Sasuke said.

He began to walk towards his car and Sakura followed behind. The drive to the ranch where they would be riding was not too far. Fifteen minutes for the most. Sakura watched the dark outlines of the buildings as they flew pass them. Sakura had seen the ranch once when Sasuke had taken her on a drive to show her the hot spots of Konoha. She found that the ranch was beautiful and simple. She liked that. She didn't get to go into the ranch itself however now she was getting her chance.

The car came to a stop and Sakura climbed out. She looked around and saw two horses in the fields.

"Come on," Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled and followed after him. She saw a brown haired girl up ahead. She was combing one of the horses and then looked up when she saw them coming towards her.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Tenten," Sasuke replied nodding.

"So everything is ready." Tenten told him, "Just ride off into the sunrise!"

Sakura laughed at what Tenten had said that then said a soft good morning to her before looking at Sasuke to find out which horse she should ride.

"The brown one," Sasuke told her answering her question. She nodded and climbed on. Sakura took some practice runs before following Sasuke to a hill. Sakura began to wonder why Sasuke would want them to come out so early. She then saw why when they reached the top. A beautiful sunrise. The red, orange and even some pink mixing with each other. It was breath taking.

Sakura was helped off her horse by Sasuke and she sat down on the hill and enjoyed the sunrise.

"That was beautiful." Sakura whispered.

"Ah," Sasuke said.

Both their hands were just inches away from each other. Both of them moved closer until their fingers brushed against each other. Sakura felt her cheeks go hot when Sasuke linked his fingers in hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. She was experience true happiness.

When the beautiful sunset was finished, Sakura and Sasuke had a race with Sakura winning. She was right now celebrating jumping up and down when her stomach growled. She bushed heavily as Sasuke clucked amused at her hunger.

"Hey you two get in here for some breakfast!" Tenten shouted from inside the main house. Sakura nodded and walked ahead. Sasuke caught up and took her hand in his again. Tenten was in the kitchen when they entered. Sakura could smell pancakes and eggs being cooked as well as other things. She walked into the kitchen and asked.

"Do you need some help?"

Tenten turned around and said, "Sure,"

Sakura when towards the pan that was cooking the eggs. She saw a dish filled with only sliced tomatoes and gave Tenten a strange look asking her if that was the only thing she was putting in the eggs.

"For Sasuke, the boy loves his tomatoes." Tenten explained. Sakura nodded and poured it into the eggs and mixed it together. The two girls began talking with each other as Sasuke was seated in the dinning room.

Sakura learnt that Tenten's family owned this ranch and she was just working here because her cousins took the day off. She was married to Neji Hyuuga and had one son who was here with her at the moment sleeping thankfully.

"The boy can cry as if it's going out of style." Tenten said remembering the headaches her son gave her.

Sakura smiled and then said, "He may just want your attention; you are his mother."

"I guess," Tenten replied as she took up the breakfast. She walked into the dinning room with two plates and rested them down. Sakura came with one plate and rested it in front of Sasuke. Everyone then sat down and ate quietly.

After breakfast Tenten told them that they could continue to ride as long as they return the horses to their stalls. Both agreed to the terms and when out riding again. The horse Sakura was riding was named Apple because of his love for the fruit. She fed him once as well which he took down in one bite.

They rode for about an hour when Sasuke noticed dark clouds coming in and fast. By the time he told Sakura what was going on, the downpour came. They rushed into the barn where the other horses were and began to look for their horses stalls.

Sakura had found Apple's one and was now taking a towel that was left there for such times like these and began to dry the horse. Once that was done Sakura loose her hair that was wet and let it fall to her back. She then walked out of the stall making sure that the lock was closed and began to look for Sasuke. She also had taken off the jacket she had down and tied it around her waist leaving her in her thin strap top. She found Sasuke and her face turned red when she did. He had taken off his shirt leaving him bare chest and Sakura got a full view off his six packs. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and threw a towel at her. She caught it and smiled and began dry her hair. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed that his hair was dripping with water still and she walked over to him.

"Sakura…what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't answer but just took her towel and began to dry Sasuke's hair. Once she was done, she smiled and said, "I can't have Sasuke-kun getting a cold."

"The rain," Sasuke said not moving from her.

"It's a shame and it was such a beautiful day." Sakura said smiling. She understood that the rain cut their day short but it wasn't that bad. She had fun and nothing had happen to the two of them besides getting wet.

Sakura looked at Sasuke drowning herself in his eyes. She moved move closer to him wanting to do something that she had on her mind for some time. It would seem Sasuke had it on his mind as well as he followed her actions moving closer to her until their foreheads touched and then captured her lips.

They broke apart not making the kiss long. It was just sweet and innocent but now it was time to take it to the next level. They looked at each other before slamming their lips together once again. Sasuke pulled her closer as his hand when to her waist. Sakura left her hands find Sasuke's neck while her fingers played with his hair.

Tenten walked into the bar with an umbrella and said, "Guys I saw the rain and thought…" she stopped herself short when she saw the couple kissing the day. She arched her eyebrow and then told herself, "I'll come back later."

Because it was very obvious that our couple didn't need to be disturbed.

A/N: Yeah finished! Hope you all like it! =) Please review!

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 7: What they are

After the kiss in the barn it was obvious that Sakura and Sasuke were more than just friends. What were they exactly? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Lovers? What were they?

Sakura wanted to know. Here she was in her room wondering what she was Sasuke were. She turned on her bed and looked at the picture of her mother and asked.

"Kaa-chan what would do?"

Sasuke lean back in his chair and growled. He hated coming to work now. Every since he met Sakura he just wanted to spend all his time with her as strange as it may seem. However he wouldn't be seeing his cherry blossom until next week. He slammed his fist on his desk as his anger grew. He couldn't even call her because she was afraid that her father would find out about them and try to tear them apart and she didn't want that.

His door opened and Sasuke looked up. He was sure he didn't hear or knock or tell that person that they were allowed to enter. He snorted when he saw his elder brother walk in with a smirk on his face.

"Now Sasuke," Itachi said in a mocking tone as if he was talking to a little child, "That is no way to greet your brother."

Sasuke glared at his brother and then asked, "What do you want Itachi?"

Itachi smirk grew bigger and then he threw the file he had onto the table letting the pictures spill out. Sasuke glanced at them and then let his eyes go wide. The pictures were of him and Sakura. It even included the on where they were kissing.

"Itachi what they hell?!" Sasuke shouted furious.

"Well my foolish brother you picked up quite a girl here no?" Itachi asked ignoring the fact that his brother was looking at him as if he could kill him, "When do we get to meet her?"

"Never," Sasuke replied. He was being selfish now. He had two good reasons why his family could never meet Sakura. One was her father. He would go insane when he found out that his daughter who wasn't as innocent as everyone claimed was running around with him. The next one was that Sasuke was selfish. He wanted Sakura for himself. He may have showed her to Naruto and his other friends however that was only she could have more friends other than that she was his and he was never letting her go.

"Oh now come, come foolish brother I just want to steal her away from you." Itachi said.

Sasuke quickly stood up and grabbed his brother by his shirt.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" **Sasuke said boldly.

Itachi smirked he never thought it was possible but it was for his foolish brother, "I don't believe it, Sasu-chan is in love."

Sasuke let his brother got and growled, "Get the hell out of here weasel!"

Itachi got up and smirked. He left his brother growling and cursing him under his breath. Sasuke then stood up and walked out of his office for a badly need of air.

Sakura was walking with Ayama after her father called to say that he was coming home and wanted Sakura to get some new clothes. So Ayama and herself had to set out shopping. She walked pass a large building and saw the Uchiha logo on it. Ayama noticed her friend had stopped and looked at the building and smiled.

"That's the Uchiha building." Ayama told her. Sakura looked at it in awe and then smiled.

The door flew open from the main building and Sakura looked with hopeful eyes that it was who she hoped for but no it wasn't.

"Come on we have shopping to do." Ayama said in a bored tone. Her friend was really head over heals in love with this guy.

"Hai," Sakura said putting back on her shades and making sure her hat was in place. She turned around and met with something hard and breathing.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "Gomen!"

"Sakura?" a male voice asked.

Sakura looked up on her lip and smiled, "Sasuke-kun!" She threw her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling she was missing all these days. Her feeling of being safe in his arms.

Ayama wanted to roll her eyes at the scene but controlled herself. She then noticed that a lot of people where staring at the couple.

"Oh boy," Ayama thought.

Of cause people would stare. This was Sasuke Uchiha they were talking about. For him to let any woman hug him it must be important. Flashes started up breaking the couple apart.

"We have to get away from here before you two make it to the headlines!" Ayama shouted and realized that they had already made a run to the office.

"Matte!" She shouted as she raced after them.

She ran towards the office and just when she was about to push the door open, it opened itself throwing her to the ground. She looked up and glared at the person. It was Itachi Uchiha in all his glory. Ayama snorted and stood up dusting her clothes off.

"Creep can't you watch where you're going!" Ayama shouted. She then pushed pass him and could heard the crowd behind her talking to Itachi. There were a few flashes but she ignored them. When she walked in, she saw no Sakura or Sasuke in sight and stamp her feet in her anger. What was worse was that Itachi had walked back in.

Ayama glared at him and said nothing. Itachi laughed lightly. He found Ayama asumusing.

Sasuke attacked Sakura's lips as soon as his door was shut and locked. His hands when to her cheeks and cupped them. Sakura kissed him back and Kami she didn't realized how much she missed all of this. They were only separate for a few days and it felt like years.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as they parted.

Sasuke looked at her with her shades and hat still on. He pulled the hat off making her gasp and letting her pink hair fall. He then removed her dark shades so he could see her beautiful jade eyes.

He kissed her again and mumbled on her lips, "Me to,"

Sakura fixed herself when she saw the time which showed that she spent over an hour with Sasuke alone. She didn't want to leave but she had to be home and get ready for her father homecoming.

"I won't be able to come Saturday." Sakura said, "My father is coming home."

Sasuke watched her and snorted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll still see you," Sasuke said and a bit bold as well.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke told her.

He handed her the hat and shades and she smiled sadly. Before leaving Sakura had to know. She had to know what they were so she asked.

"Sasuke-kun what are we?"

Sasuke looked up and smirked. He walked over to her and made her look at him and she felt as if she would faint from all this.

He led over and told her something in her ears and her face lit up. She jumped the younger Uchiha and made then crash to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A/N: Guess what did Sasuke tell her? I wonder…..we should guess right? If you think you know tell me in review form please!

CherryFlower05


	8. Chapter 8

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 8: Telling daddy

Fugaku Uchiha turned on his television to look at the news when he got the shock of his life. There on the screen was his son, Sasuke Uchiha with some woman so covered up that you couldn't see her face. He leaned back in his chair and listened to the reporter to told him that yesterday his son was seeing hugging his woman who they had no idea was until they received from a disclosed source that the woman was Sakura Haruno.

Fugaku watched on as he saw the picture of his son and this woman kissing and holding hands. His son was in love! What the shock of his life! He listened on and smiled when he heard that the woman was a wealthy heiress and would be given for the least half of her father's money. Not only that he took in but the fact that the Harunos was one of the top companies however he had no idea that Renji Haruno had a daughter. Today was just filled with surprises.

Sakura watched the news and had her mouth looking like a dying fish. Ayama shook her head wondering you leaked the pictures. She looked at Sakura and saw the fear in her eyes. Sakura had told Ayama that she was going to tell her father about Sasuke however she didn't want it like this. She knew her father must have seen this because he was the type of man who liked to sit down and watched the news.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Sakura then stood up and smiled. She had to be ready for her father. She rushed up to her room to get ready.

Sasuke watched the news and already knew who the person was who sent the pictures.

"Itachi," he growled before slamming his fists against the wall.

Itachi watched the news with an amused laugh. His foolish brother was pissed and he enjoyed it. Hey was the older brother. It's his job to annoy his little brother.

Renji Haruno was furious after watching the news. His daughter, his little innocent princess was with some boy while he was away. How dare that boy come and take his daughter away from him. His only daughter away from him. He didn't care if he was an Uchiha and that he came from a good family and how happy his saw his daughter looking when she was with him. No, she will not see that boy ever again! That was what daddy Haruno thought.

His car pulled into the driveway of his home and saw his daughter waiting for him on the steps. She looked happy to see him but she looked a bit scared as well because she knew that he had found out about her and Sasuke.

"My little girl," Renji said hugging his daughter, "I have to talk to you."

Sakura looked at her father and feared the worse.

Sasuke walked into his father's office and looked at his dad behind the computer. Fugaku stopped his typing and pushed the news papers in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it and smirked. It was the picture of Sakura and himself kissing at the barn.

"So tell me what you plan to do about this?" his father asked.

Sasuke looked at him. He knew once the woman came form a high class family, his father wouldn't care. But even so, at this moment Fugaku was showing interest in Sakura. He had never heard of her or seen her before but the news confirmed it that she was a Haruno and the only daughter of a Haruno.

Sasuke stood up threw the paper on his father's desk, "You'll see," he said.

Before he left, his father said, "I approve of her."

And the door was shut.

"I don't approve of him." Renji said as he threw the papers on the floor, "No one is good enough for you."

"Daddy you can't say that!" Sakura shouted.

"Did you raise your voice at me young lady?" Renji asked. He was shock, that was something his little girl never did.

"Yes, I raised my voice at you!" Sakura shouted, "I have to make you see reason!"

Renji growled. This girl wasn't his daughter. This woman was wild and stubborn while his daughter was quiet and obedient. It was that man's fault. He made her change.

"Can't you see what this man has done?!" Renji shouted, "He's change you!"

"For the better!" Sakura shouted back. Her father was certainly not seeing reason.

"For the better?" Renji asked, "I don't know anymore!"

"You never knew me!" Sakura shouted, "All you did was lock me up and hide from the world. Sasuke-kun he freed me and as much as I love you daddy there are times I want to go against you like now."

A guard came into the room with fear in his eyes.

"A g-guest," he said quickly before running out of the room.

Sasuke walked into the room and Renji felt like his mind was going insane. There in front of him was the man that was taking his daughter away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

She moved to get over to him but her father stopped her. "Go to your room." He ordered.

"NO!" Sakura shouted. Her father needed to understand how she felt. What her words were.

"Sakura, go." Sasuke said, "It will be okay."

"Promise," Sakura asked letting her tears fall. Sasuke pushed the want to go and wipe them away and nodded.

Renji watched it shock, it was worse than he thought. His daughter would only listen to this man, the monster that took her away.

"You will not get my daughter." Renji thought as he tightened his fists.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke said showing respect to the elder man.

Renji growled and said, "Leave,"

"No," Sasuke replied, "I want to tell you something."

"I will nothing from you." Renji sneered.

"Because I took her away?" Sasuke asked. He had to be careful what he said in front of this man.

"Yes," Renji replied. He looked Sasuke straight in the eye and said, "You're not worth her time."

"Daddy you don't know what's wroth my time!" Sakura shouted. She raced down the stairs and faced her father and her lover, "Right now, your behavior is not worth my time."

"Listen to yourself!" Renji roared, "Listen to how he's change you! Take one last look at him Sakura, because you are forbidden to see him again!"

"I WON'T!" Sakura shouted, "I WON'T LISTEN!"

"Sakura just do it." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"It will be okay." Sasuke said. He bowed at Renji before leaving.

Renji smiled to himself feeling proud that he had run Sasuke away. He looked at his broken daughter and his heart tightened.

"This is for her own good." He told himself.

"I hate you daddy." Sakura said before running away from her father and going to her room. She slammed the door shut and fell to the ground crying. She looked at her left hand and saw the beautiful ring on her forth finger.

"Guess what daddy I'm married to Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought.

A/N: And there we have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway please review! They make me smile well expect flames so no flames please.

CherryFlower05


	9. Chapter 9

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 9: Pain

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked deadly pale and she refuse to eat despite her father's pleads. He wasn't her father anymore. No father would hurt his daughter like this. No father would.

She heard a knock on her door and heard Ayama's voice. She didn't say anything and Ayama took it as an answer to enter.

"Hey," Ayama greeted.

Sakura looked at her with her lifeless jade eyes. Ayama was shock that Sakura was able to look so lifeless. She was always happy and filled with life but now it was sucked out of her. Ayama pushed the plate of food in front of Sakura and said.

"Eat."

"No," Sakura said, "I'm not hungry."

Sakura turned back to her mirror and watched herself once again. Ayama got up and walked out of the room. She had to have a word with someone. As she walked downstairs she heard Renji's voice and Tsunade's.

"You filled her mind with these stupid dreams." Renji said, "You are not allowed to come here anymore Tsunade. I don't care if you were my wife's best friend."

Ayama placed her hand over her mouth and listened for Tsunade's reply.

"Thank you for wasting my time Renji." Tsunade said each word was covered with malice, "I don't know what Sayumi saw in you."

His eyes widen slightly and then he said nothing. Tsunade knew his weakness and she cut him deep with her words. His wife, his late wife always brought pain on him and his heart.

"Oh and Haruno," Tsunade said turning back, "If your daughter dies remember all the blame on you."

The elder man said nothing and Tsuande walked out of the home. Ayama decided that she take the back door and leave the house. She really didn't want to explain to Renji were she was going.

Ayama walked towards the large mansion and sighed. She pushed the door bell and the door opened immediately. There in front of her was Itachi Uchiha.

"Someone up there must hate me." Ayama said.

Itachi smirked and leaned against the door frame and said, "And loves me."

"You wish." Ayama said, "Is your brother home?"

"My foolish brother?" Itachi asked, "Why don't tell me you like younger men?"

Sasuke entered the front room when he heard something that sounded like a slap. When he looked up and saw his elder brother with a red cheek plus a hand print on cheek; it was hard for him not to laugh. Ayama huffed and glared at Itachi. She then noticed Sasuke said.

"Yo Romeo I hope you have something to cheer up your Juliet."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I'm serious," Ayama said walking towards him, "She's not eating or sleeping. All her happiness is gone! You're the only one who can make her smile again."

"I know that." Sasuke said, "I want you to give her a letter from me."

Ayama placed her hands on her hips and said, "Okay where is it?"

"Hn," Sasuke said before going into the other room. Ayama looked into the room and saw Sasuke sitting down now writing the letter.

"YOU"RE NOW WRITING IT!" she shouted.

Ayama sighed and took a seat and breathed in. She really hated this.

Sakura watched as her father told the guards the out her flame. However despite all their efforts the flame remained lit.

"I still love him." Sakura said.

She pushed herself away from the window and picked up her mother's picture and cried.

Itachi joined Ayama on the couch and looked at her. She turned to face him and asked.

"So you need something?"

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"That's not an answer." Ayama replied. She huffed and then turned back to glare at the wall. She wondered what Sasuke was writing. Was it a book or a letter because the time he was taking she wasn't sure?

She then turned back towards Itachi and noticed he was watching her. Ayama glared and then she noticed something.

"You have great skin." She said watching the pale and non-blemish skin.

Itachi smirked she would have realized that he was the most handsome man she ever met.

"What do you use?" Ayama asked making Itachi feel like an idiot, "Women would die for this skin. You use cream don't you?"

She batted her eyelashes oh so innocently and Itachi returned to his cold and distance self.

"Wow and do you have your eye__" Ayama stopped there when Itachi glared at her.

"Tch," Itachi said.

"The tables have turned weasel." Ayama said smiling.

Ayama was right when she said that. The tables had been turn. Now Ayama was the one with all the smart comments and annoying the heck out of Itachi, The two of them then when into a glaring contest.

Sasuke walked back into the room in time to see his brother and Ayama in their glaring contest. It was amazing that Ayama could annoy his brother so much.

"Here," Sasuke said. Although he wanted to watch his brother be tortured more he had heard Ayama's earlier conversation and he believed he had enough…for now.

Ayama broke away from Itachi and stood up.

"Thanks I'll get it to your Juliet." Ayama said.

Sasuke nodded and watched her leave.

Ayama walked back to the Haruno's mansion and got the shock of her life. There she saw Renji Haruno with a hose trying to douse Sakura's flame. However she noticed that nothing he did made the fire die. Ayama turned away from the scene disgusted by it and made her way towards Sakura's room.

She found Sakura sitting in front of the window and watched her father. He had given up on the hose and took a small glass container and placed it over the flame.

It was a fact that a flame needed oxygen to live. So when it used all the oxygen inside the glass container the flame would die.

"How long has he been doing that?" Ayama asked.

"Since you left," Sakura said, "He thinks by outing the flame he would be able to prove that there was never any love however there was and there will always be."

Ayama placed the letter in front of her and said, "Your Romeo sends you a message, Juliet."

Sakura laughed bitterly and looked at the note.

"Such a tragic tale you chose to compare us with." Sakura said, "But even so they ended better than I because although they died they still each other, even in death."

"Open it," Ayama said, "It really from him."

Sakura picked up the letter and saw her name written on the side than was turned down. It was really from Sasuke!

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I went to him because his Juliet was in pain," Ayama said, "She needed to hear his love."

Sakura tore the letter open and read it. She laughed when she did and re-read it again and again.

_Sakura_

_You are certainly annoying now. Not eating or sleeping, you sound almost as bad as I am. Eat something please you'll need it. I can't have my bride fainting because of her lack of food. Don't worry yourself so much, I'll make your father see reason even if it's by force. Plus, even if he doesn't seen reason I'll just climb up to your room and steal you away in the dead of the night. He'll never know._

_Now about the weeding, my mother would love one in the winter. Please agree trying to get her to change her mind is not something you want to try to do. Now be a good girl and have something to eat now and stop reading the letter over and over. I know you are doing right now. _

_I love you_

_Sasuke_

Sakura started to laugh and smile when she re-read the last few lines of the letter. He knew her too well. As she laughed Ayama watched outside in shock. The flame that Renji was actually getting to out was now getting bigger and bigger. Renji was in shock as well.

"Impossible," he thought as he watched on.

The wind blew softly and with it a message.

"The flame a symbol of my love,"

Now he remembered. He remembered what he swore he would never forget. The day his wife left, she told him about her flame of love.

Flashback:

"Renji-kun," Sayumi said looking at her husband, "I want to tell you something." She then broke out into a coughing fit and smiled sadly.

"Don't talk love." Renji told his wife, "You need to rest."

"Renji I need to tell you this." Sayumi said, "About my love for you."

She nodded her head outside to the lit lamp. "I brought that flame when I came to his house. I had it since I was child and dreamed for the day I would find the person who would make the flame bigger. That person was you Renji-kun. That flame is a symbol of my love and it can never be blown out."

"Sayumi your illness is making you say_" Renji said but his wife cut him off.

"Remember that Renji it can never be blown out." Sayumi said.

End Flashback:

"Never be blown out." Renji said. Silent tears fell from his eyes, "Forgive me Sayumi."

Sakura walked out her room for the first time in days. She saw her father coming towards her and was ready to tell him that she was going to see Sasuke whether he approved or not. She as shock when he hugged her; pulling her close to him and it was then Sakura realized that her father was crying.

"Daddy?" she asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Don't forget your old man." Renji said.

Sakura smiled and then hugged her father. She began to laugh and hugged him again and again. She knew her father had approved of her and Sasuke. Now she just had one more thing to do.

"Daddy, before I forget, Sasuke-kun and I are getting married!" Sakura shouted.

THUD!

"Daddy!" Sakura shouted.

It was bad enough that he had to learn about his daughter being in love now marriage. That was just too much for poor Haruno-san.

A/N: Okay the next chapter is the last. The only reason I'm updating again today is because school is on Tuesday and I don't know whether I'll be able to come on the net. So tomorrow you will get the final chapter. Enjoy and review!

CherryFlower05


	10. Chapter 10

It all started with a bracelet

A/N: Again I have started a new story. I blame it on the hated writer's block that won't go away until I stop thinking about the story I'm on. Anyway this is of cause SasuSaku. So enjoy, and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: She smiled at him as he replaced her bracelet on her wrist. He looked up ready to walk away, placing a cigarette in his mouth and then she called out to him. "Sasuke-kun….do you know that smoking and drinking will be the death of you." She runs over to where he stopped and faces him. She places her hand on the cigarette and pulled it out of his mouth and he well he just had a scowl on his face.

Chapter 10: My happy ending!

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Today was her day and she was glowing with pride. After that night when her father learnt to accept the fact that his daughter was in love, he has been helping with the planning for the weeding. Sakura looked at Hinata, the other bride of the day. As strange as it was, Naruto had asked Sasuke if they wanted to do a double wedding. Strangely, Sasuke agreed. So since then, Sakura made new friends.

Her closest was indeed Hinata who was always a great person to talk to and you knew she wouldn't tell anyone what they talked about. Next, was Ino; Ino was a loud mouth blonde but yet Sakura liked her. Ino's hyper ways captured Sakura and she started to pick them up much to Sasuke's displeasure. Finally she became good friends with Tenten who often invites her to come to her family's ranch and ride with her.

Ino stuck her head into the room and smiled.

"You two ready?" she asked the brides.

Hinata and Sakura look at each other and nodded, "Hai!"

Both girls walked out of the room smiling. There Sakura's father Renji and Hinata's father Hiashi waited. The other girls ran ahead and left the brides with their fathers.

"You are going to let me go right daddy?" Sakura asked her father. Renji said nothing and Sakura could see her that her father was going to be stubborn. At the head of the line, Sakura could clearly see Ayama with Itachi. She had noticed that the two of them had become very close which was a shock for Sakura. As long as she knew Ayama, she would run ever single man that came her way. Itachi must have been something but then again he was an Uchiha.

Mikoto came towards Sakura with her bouquet. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother reminded Sakura of her own mother and that made her feel so comfortable around her. Like on her request, they did have a wedding in the winter. But even with the cold weather, the place looked beautiful.

The march started and Mikoto ran off to get to her seat. Sakura smiled and looked at Hinata. She returned it and then faced front. The door opened and Hinata walked forward with her father. Sakura followed with her own stubborn father.

Both girls looked at their husbands to be. Hinata smiled lovingly at Naruto her eyes filled with nothing but love. Naruto reply to her smile with one of his own. Sakura looked at Sasuke in a full black suit. He didn't seem nervous or showed any signs of regret. Sakura let her smile take over her face and her heart when wild against her chest. She loved the feelings that came when she was with him.

As Sakura placed her hand in Sasuke's own, he noticed something on her wrist and smirked. A thick sliver bracelet rested on her wrist with cherry blossoms on it. It was that bracelet that brought them where they were today. Sakura looked back and saw that her father who had yet to let her go.

"Daddy," She growled softly, "Let go."

Her father kissed her on her forehead and then let go of his daughter's hands. She smiled at her father and then joined Sasuke.

Today was the beginning of her life and she was ready to live it.

**Epilogue**

**Another Flame and Another Bracelet**

Sakura looked around for her five year old daughter. Her little girl certainly did know how to hide. Sakura looked to the side and saw a hit of pink and walked towards it.

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "No more hiding."

She heard her daughter giggled and then saw the door opened. Her husband walked in and she saw a daze of pink making a beeline towards her father.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted and she hugged her father's leg.

Sasuke smiled and kissed his daughter on her head. She giggled and opened her arms saying that she wanted to be lifted up. Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she walked towards her husband. She smiled and peaked him on the lip and kissed her daughter on her forehead. The door opened again and Sakura saw all their friends coming in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sasuke asked facing his best friend.

"Oh come on teme we're like family here!" Naruto shouted smiling.

Sakura heard giggling from the kitchen where she was feeding her baby boy Daisuke and there it was.

"Teme, teme, teme!" her little boy said.

Sakura's mouth fell to the ground and the she turned to glare at Naruto who backed up a bit. She walked to her little two year old and shook her finger at him.

"No, no that's a bad word." Sakura told him.

Naruto received a hard slap to the head by Ayama as she shouted at him, "Did we tell you that you can't speak like that around the children?"

"Okay, we'll deal with Naruto later for ruining my Daisuke's first word." Sakura said, "Right now we have to do the tradition."

Everyone nodded and when outside where two lamps were lit.

"Mummy what's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's your Baa-chan's and mummy's symbol of our love." Sakura said, "Now it's your turn to light your own."

Tomoyo's eyes lit up and she jumped out of her father's arms and took her mother's own. Sakura handed Daisuke over to his father and then helped her daughter light her own lamp.

"Can it be blown out?" Sakura asked her daughter. She knew Tomoyo already knew the answer. She often told her about these stories and traditions.

"No," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Good," Sakura said. She helped her daughter to up the lamp and now all they have to do now was watch. Everyone made their way back into the house and Sakura handed her daughter the final thing she would need. She placed her daughter's small hand in her own and placed a bracelet on it. It was big for the moment however Tomoyo still loved it. She ran to her room to put it away because she knew how important it was.

Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled.

"Look how far we have come." Sakura said.

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"I'm happy how it turned out Sasuke." Sakura said, "I'm so happy."

Sasuke smirked and leaned close to her about to kiss her when their little boy when back to saying his first word.

"Teme, teme, teme, teme!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"NARUTO!"

The End

A/N: Well there we have it. Hope everyone enjoyed this story. Here's my thank list and another thank you to any new readers and reviewers. See you all later!

CherryFlower05

**Crescent Vampiress**

**Reicheru-chan2**

**bascketballangel27**

**Musik Drache**

**X Jane-chan X**

**Irene Blake**

**OhSoAwesthome**

**polishniunia93**

**thoughtless wishing**

**KageSakura1982**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**Universal Fighter**

**Shurikengrl**


End file.
